devil_beaterfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:ForsakenClass/Bobby Orton
Appereance Bobby Orton is (apparently) an adolescent male who has brown hair, who wears a stolen and old great britain military officer suit. And carries a fanged sword which wears a striking resemblance of a spider, forged with Ulysses Nephrite along with one of the rarest ores in the Devil Beater universe: The Keidonium. Personality He is a man with a few words. He's somewhat salty and semi-serious. In other words and what is inside, he's a courageous person and a nicer person but he gets impatient everytime he does his things. He's obviously a busy person, focusing on his things, if he gets thwarted by anyone, even his best friends or someone closer to him, he'd chop up all human parts of whoever ruined his own things (At least it is not about taking over the world!) and sell them at the black market at a cheap price. And for some name, he gets triggered and ends up injuring the one whoever said that name Randy Orton in that instant. The reason why he did that such thing was because he got massively RKOd in public when he was about to open his weapons museum, but sadly for him, he got away from Bobby ever since he is a living meme and living memes never die. Description Randy Bobby Orton is a wanderer, all he does is to solve problems that stand on his way since he's got nothing else to do. Also, ever since he played the entire Megaman X Series, he honored his swordsmanship, learned new tactics, tricks and skills and now, he's turned to a Zero nerd. How did he get his uniform? you ask? Well, with a special help from someone that could travel through time just to steal a red suit and his target was: The british. And he is celebrated for his weapon craftings, because of his weapons, around 6 people died due to their awesomeness. Not to mention, he beat various sculptors. Weapon As for Bobby's fanged sword, he named it: Nephrite Fang, he firstly forged the blade, which was forged within as: The Abyss blade, always black which spews black flames, but due to an emerald gem he accidentally inserted into the blade, it turned green, making it 100 times hard and sharp and it barely got any other changes although the flames are still black for some reason. About the rest of the parts, he ripped them apart and put them together to that single thing after he stole The Fang of Anansi gear from a rich guy, he recolored them and then made up something, Ulysses Nephrite. And finally, he put a forbidden incantation, risking the loss of his masterpiece, allowing it to turn itself into a new form manually, named The Mauler. Fewer men/women managed to survive his Mauling Attacks and lived to talk about it (You activate it by pressing Q again, just like Jacob's cursed form! Smh. Only his sword will get a change of appereance) More stuff coming soon. Allegiance: Unknown First Appereance: Unknown Element: None, his soul got infused with Keidonium's hidden power. Stats Health: 350 (The Mauler: 666) Cost: 2.250.500 DPS: Sword slashes are rather nearly spammable Speed: 33 (The Mauler 60) Strenghts: ''' Stuns Spammy attacks More Powerful than Powerful (Ik, that's retarded) Burns Many moves ''Weaknesses:' Zero Range. Unfairly easy target for unfair ranged people (Won't be easy target if used well) Insanely hard to use Introducing some new feature: The Nephrite Fang GUI, with the LUA/GUI/Whatever the heck it is, once you tap the Q hotkey again, its replaced with The Mauler, The Mauler sword begins to color in black, which tells you a duration of how long you can stay.' Be avised, for the Nephrite Fang to start gaining its colors again (In the screen), is 60 seconds.' Upgrades 1-Increases sword damage 2-Drastically Increases Bobby's health 3-Decreases the Mauler cooldown by 0.5 50/50/50 Upgrade: Per every slash, he releases large Getsuga Tensho Sword waves that deal damage (Both Nephrite Fang and Mauler) and increases the Mauler duration by 60 seconds. Moves LMB: Bobby does a 3 slash combo with Megaman X6 Zero voices. Dealing medium damage and diminute knockback per slash. As for the last slash, the knockback dealt to the enemy is increased. E'': ''''Raijin KuraiSen (The Thunder God's Dark Ray)' Bobby readies his sword and points it infront of him and unleashes a black, rectangular line, giving him 2 seconds to either do one of his options: Cooldown: 10 seconds 1.Dash at the end of the line (If didn't target anyone) 2.Electrocute a nearby enemy that got tagged, stunning him for 2.5 seconds, dealing low damage 3.Temporarily buff one ally's Speed '''''R: 'Tenretsujin (Heaven Rending Blade)': Performs a jumping rising slash, once touched, gets burned for 3 seconds AND Flinged. The slash deals high damage and the burn deals low damage. Cooldown: 4 seconds. F'': "Rakusaiga (Falling Crush Fang)": Bobby Jumps up, charges and extends his sword and does a downward thrust that causes a huge impact, for the ones that got contacted with the impact, get knocked out for 3 seconds, and for the ones that got hit by the sword, gets dealt EXTREME damage. Cooldown: 25 seconds. ''Q: Randy Bobby Orton Releases his bankai Turns his sword into its true form, giving him a drastic boost of health, speed, damage and a new set of skills for 30 seconds. ' Q Moves: ''Q LMB: Bobby does a 5 slash combo (No voices), and the fifth slash, does a Getsuga Tenshou fast and middle sized sword beam. Deals High damage and diminute knockback per slash, but the sword wave, the one who got hit gets a big knockback. ''Q E': ''Kyusoku-Boryoku no Suiryoku (Violent Rapid Thrust)':'' Performs a really fast wave of thrusts four times. Dealing continuous low damage. (The damage would be actually extreme if ALL thrusts hit). Cooldown: 2 Seconds 'Q R: ''Block This one!: Bobby charges his sword and delivers a huge black fireball blast that deals HIgh damage and gets burned for 5 seconds. Cooldown: 5 seconds. Q F: Rekkoha (Splitting Light Command): You could call that The move canceler, which means, by using this move, Bobby can counter any move EVEN the ultimate move by creating a force field saying 'BOOM!', but can only be used one time, use it wisely. Once successfully countered, the one who made the move, gets stunned for 6 seconds. Music Help me pick suitable musics plz. (If you want, you could just help out pick a music better than these) Off-Battle themes: Theme 1: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oFndRWmQaQQ Theme 2: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=i4fVnxtXAV8 Theme 3: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CfcmSbbZwjU Theme 4: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3_cp4g7YGic Battle themes: Theme 1: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KNmzzUCX7Io Theme 2: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Oump_MT6w8g Theme 3: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=p_5jDbu2uSo Nephrite Fang's true form: Theme 1: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lYJArcWeoMA Theme 2: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v66p1JS2QXs Theme 3: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Gjq8u8slIoY Theme 4:https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KjLV72pUKjg Theme 5 (When playing as him confirmed) : https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qIZs2KuUB4E Category:Blog posts